


Til Death Do We Part

by qhostkid



Series: (Untitled Reincarnation AU series) [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Reincarnation, Reincarnation AU, Shizaya - Freeform, Suicide, i guess? i mean sort of? man i dont know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qhostkid/pseuds/qhostkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara; reincarnating side by side for all eternity. Or so they thought.<br/>Reincarnation AU with a twist. </p><p>Rating may change, and tags will be added as I go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryaccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryaccoon/gifts).



> prologue is really short. oops.  
> I have plans for this fic, but I don't know how far I'll actually get with it. I have no idea what I'm doing.  
> For my friend Ryan who insisted I write it after I told him about the general concept idea I had.

You'd think it would get boring - tedious, really - living life after predictable life. But not if you can't remember them, right? Right. Too bad that wasn't the case for our two lovebirds here. They knew not whether they were cursed or if this was simply how life was meant to be; they met in different times, different places, different lives, having forgotten their past and believing each life to be their first. That is, until they meet. It happens every time without fail.

Each life, they live, unknowingly waiting for chance to have them meet once more, and each time, they remember. They remember who they are - who they were. Sometimes they meet early on in their childhood, and at others, maybe even on the brink of death. That's the sad part, really. If one dies, the cycle starts over, and it waits for no-one. It drags the remaining soul from their present life and into the next.

Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara; reincarnating side by side for all eternity. Or so they thought.

* * *

 

Bored. Bored, bored, _bored_. His name was Izaya, and he was _bored_. This wasn't the first time he'd gotten like this. Just a couple of months ago, he'd met Shizuo, wrecked said man's marriage, and eloped with him to another country. But he was _bored_ of it. Sure, it'd been fun tearing down and desecrating the ruins of the lives they'd built for themselves before they met, but unlike Shizuo, Izaya didn't like the quiet life. He craved adventure. But he was _bored_ with this life; and it's not like they wouldn't get another chance at a peaceful, uneventful life, so why not end this one early and skip to something a little more interesting? He'd thought about doing it during many of the more boring lives he'd lead. Besides, growing old gets old.

Izaya sighed and rolled onto his back, turning his head to admire the man sleeping beside him. He paused for a moment before a wide smile quickly spread across his face at the thought of falling in love with said man all over again. He sighed and smacked his head lightly at the cheesiness of it, but his expression didn't falter. He loved that monster with all his being, and that monster loved him too. He leant over to kiss the faint scowl off of the sleeping blonde's forehead. Hopefully he'd forgive him for what he was about to do.

Who was he kidding? Of course he'd be forgiven. He was always forgiven. Izaya's lips lingered on soft skin for a moment, before he pulled away entirely to reach for the pills in his bedside table. Hopefully things would be more exciting this time round.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmfaooooo it only took me over 6 months to update /sweats  
> to be fair this chapter has been sitting in my google docs for ages but i forgot about it oops

“So, this guy you wanted to introduce me to - Shizuo Heiwajima, right?”, Izaya asked idly, even though he knew he’d remembered the name correctly - he’d heard people murmur this name, gossiping in the school corridors. It left a sense of familiarity within him and he just couldn't figure out why, hence his agreement to meet with him.

  
“That’s right! We can probably get in without him realising. He doesn’t really notice background details when he gets, uh, consumed by what he’s doing.” Shinra replied, a few steps ahead of his companion. He paused for a moment and tilted his head slightly. “You know what? I think I hear him.”

 

Izaya quirked an eyebrow at his bespectacled friend - hear him? There was nobody in sight, and if he remembered correctly (which he did), Shinra had described him as kinda quiet - but then he heard it: a roar that could put a lion to shame. He felt his eyes widen, excitement beginning to fill his veins. 

 

_ Well then, this might not be as much of a waste of time as I thought. _

 

They began to walk faster towards what appeared to be the school’s football field, now able to see the slowly forming mess of students and rubble scattered on the ground.

 

Surely enough, they managed to position themselves at the end of the field without so much as a glance from the stranger, Izaya sitting atop a metal bench with Shinra standing beside him. He just continued, swatting uniformed bodies away from him like flies and ripping posts from the earth like blades of grass.

 

Izaya observed intently. All sense of familiarity in the name ‘Shizuo Heiwajima’ had dissipated. He definitely hadn’t known what to expect, but it wasn’t this. He’d never met such a being of destruction in his life. Words failed him as he watched in awe, and he almost forgot Shinra was next to him until a light breath of laughter left his mouth. He assumed they’d known each other for some time, then.

 

As the monstrous student tore the goal post out and hurled it into the ground as though it were some sort of finishing act, Izaya began to clap. It was certainly a performance worthy of an applaud afterall. Finally, Shizuo looked over to the source of sound, and something clicked in Izaya. His hands kept clapping as his brain was flooded with information. The familiarity suddenly returned. For a split second, he faltered, memories returning for him, but he masked it masterfully. He remembered. A smirk spread across his face and he stopped clapping.

 

Shizuo stared blankly in return.

 

“Meet Izaya Orihara, from our junior high. And… Well, he’s a pretty good guy.” Shinra directed his words towards Shizuo, met with a puzzled and irritated gaze. He paused before speaking again, “To be honest, he’s not really good at all!” 

 

Shizuo blinked.

 

Izaya took note of Shizuo’s lack of response. Funny. He was notoriously terrible at hiding his feelings of remembrance. “That isn’t nice Shinra~”

“No, no! I meant that in a good way!”

“You piss me off.” Shizuo interrupted.

“Oh yeah?” Of course he was pissed; Izaya had…  _ killed  _ himself last life. And that… Wasn’t something to take lightly, even though they both knew they would come back. He tried to ignore it for now. They could have that conversation later, in private. “Too bad, I was thinking you and I could have some real fun together.”

“Shut up.” the words came too quickly, as if without thought. He clenched his fists.   
“Now why you gotta be like that, Shizuo?” Izaya questioned. His quiet laughter was drowned out by another beast-like roar all too quickly. In this life however, his body was accustomed to such things, and he leapt out of the way just in time to avoid impact.

Shizuo backed up, a little dazed by the fast movement, but before he knew it, a razor sharp blade had pierced through his white shirt and spliced the skin on his chest. But this only fueled his rage.  _ Who the fuck does this bastard think he is? _

 

“See, isn’t this a blast?” Izaya lilted teasingly, the light dancing off of his blade as he tilted it upwards. His eyes lingered on Shizuo’s chest, where the tan hand clutched at his newly acquired wound and ruined shirt.

 

Neither of them registered Shinra’s pleased hum as Shizuo lunged towards Izaya again. This time he dodged swiftly and darted away. And so the chase began.

 

Shizuo’s heart was hammering in his chest; he’d never been so furious over such a simple introduction in his life. 

If he stopped to think about it, he’d realise it was ridiculous. He really had no reason to get pissed until Izaya drew his knife on him, but even then, Shizuo had made the first move.    
But he didn’t stop to think about it. The adrenaline fueled rage drowned out any conscious thoughts and his body moved on instinct alone. There was something about this…  _ Izaya _ , that boiled his blood and made his skin crawl with the need to destroy.

 

His feet pounded into the pavement of the streets as he raced after this… this… parasitic  _ flea.  _ The hum of traffic and people and the distant sound of the other’s manic laughter buzzed in his ears. Occasionally he’d bump into a passerby or even knock someone over completely, but he only had one thing on his mind: kill. Nothing else registered, only lingered in the air around him as he dashed through the streets, hot on his prey’s trail like a wild animal.

 

Meanwhile, this was just a game, a bit of fun, a challenge, to Izaya. It wasn’t uncommon for them to play fight from time to time; their personalities just kind of clashed and it helped them let off steam (and usually lead them to the bedroom). It was just like before. He must’ve only imagined that Shizuo was acting a little differently than usual. He slipped through the crowds and across roads like a bar of soap through wet hands, or a bolt of silk on a polished wooden floor. His heart was racing, his lungs burning and his muscles aching but oh it was  _ so much fun  _ and he just couldn’t stop. This was exactly what he’d wanted. This was exactly what he’d craved. Why live a life of safety and boredom when it was so easy to trade for a life of  _ adventure _ ,  _ danger  _ and  _ fun?  _ Laughter escaped him, emerging from his chest and erupting from his mouth like bubbling lava that burned at Shizuo.

 

He dashed across a particularly busy road, knowing he was far more agile in this form than the other;  _ Hah! Beat that, brute!  _ His grin was so wide it hurt but he didn’t care to stop himself.

 

That was, until he heard the crash. The screams. The sudden lull in the crowd. The concerned voices and clicking of phones and… Shizuo laying in the road.

 

In his time, he’d seen Shizuo go through much worse. Seriously; you name it, he’d seen it. It was still hard, no matter how many times he’d witnessed it, to force his reaction into “if I’m still alive, so is he”. He quickly made his way towards the driver of the truck that had caused the accident. The man was panicking, rambling on about how he hadn’t seen him coming, he’d just jumped out so suddenly, or whatever.   
  
“It’s fine, I know him. I’ll get him home.” he spoke strictly but assuringly. Luckily for them, the surrounding people had thinned out considerably after Izaya knelt down and began to hoist Shizuo up. It wasn’t the first time he’d gotten carried away, as much as he hated to admit it. But what could he say? He was a risk taker, that much was obvious.   
  
“... Christ, good job I followed you two then, huh?” a voice, breathless from overexertion spoke from behind him. He didn’t need to look to know that it was Shinra who’d approached them, and he definitely didn’t need to look to sense the worry in his voice. A pause. “What _happened?_ ”, he asked as he assisted Izaya in lifting maneuvering Shizuo.

 

Izaya sighed, grimacing. “Well, as you probably saw, he started chasing me. So of course, I ran, after what I saw he was capable of - not that I wouldn’t be able to take him, but you know what I’m saying, right? I’d rather avoid that.” Shinra remained silent. Izaya cleared his throat. He couldn’t help but feel guilty. He knew Shizuo must’ve already been hurting after he remembered what Izaya had done. “Anyway… I thought I could get away if I got over the road just before the cars came, but I guess he thought he could just keep following me. And as you can probably tell, he got hit.”

 

“I see…” Shinra replied quietly. Izaya couldn’t tell if he was just worried about his friend, or if he was in fact blaming Izaya for this somehow. It was a while before he spoke again. “Well, he’ll be fine. He’s been through worse.” Izaya huffed at this.  _ Yeah, I know. _ “He tried to lift a fridge once, you know. Whole thing ended up on top of him. It’s amazing that he survived really, considering he was like, what… seven years old or something?”   
  
Izaya glanced over at Shinra. Yeah, they’d definitely known each other a while. He was somewhat jealous. It was rare that he’d meet Shizuo early on in life. They came from very different families who wouldn’t really interact naturally, and they were usually the same every time. Izaya had two sisters, and Shizuo had a brother. Those were continuous features, it seemed.

 

Before he knew it, they’d arrived outside a small apartment complex. He didn’t think to ask where they were going as he’d assumed Shinra’s place. “...Nice place you got here?”   
That earned a huff of laughter from Shinra. “Very funny, Izaya. No, this is Shizuo’s.” he sighed. “We’ll get him inside and leave a note or something, but after that I’ve really gotta dash. I have plans with Celty and I’m already late as it is!”

 

It was a bit of a struggle getting him up the stairs, but they managed. When they reached the door, Izaya fished out the keys from Shizuo’s pocket, seeing as they were on his side, and turned the key to open the door. Inside was small but not cramped. It was open plan, which helped make it appear more spacious, except for two rooms which he assumed were the bathroom and bedroom. 

_ Looks like we’re both students living independently… Maybe we can move in together~ _

They set the still unconscious Shizuo down on the couch with sighs of relief. Had Shizuo been any normal human being, he’d be straight in hospital, but knowing him, he’d be fine and healed up in no time. As for the unconsciousness? Probably just tired from all that “activity” he’d been up to in Raira’s football field followed by running around half of Ikebukuro. That or a slight concussion. Or both.

 

The two stood in silence for a few seconds as they watched Shizuo, Izaya being the one to break it. “Well, that was certainly one of the most interesting first introductions I’ve experienced in a while, Shinra. I had been having thoughts that it’d just be some other boring student,” he said with his signature smirk.    
“I knew you’d like him. Well… Kind of. I don’t really know what set him off, but I’m sure he’ll get over it. He tried to break my arm once, believe it or not.” Shinra babbled on. “We’d better find some paper… Does he even have paper? He must have some in his school bag- Oh! he left his school bag!”

“He got hit by a truck, I’m sure his teachers will understand one day's worth of overdue homework. Though he doesn’t really strike me as a homework-doing kind of guy.” Izaya shrugged. “But, I was thinking maybe I should stay here. Until he wakes up, anyway.”   
Shinra stopped aimlessly rummaging to turn and look at Izaya. “Why? Wouldn’t that be kind of weird? You just met him today and, for all I know, he could try and punch you again the second he wakes up!”    
Izaya scratched his neck and shrugged with his other arm, “I mean, I kind of owe him an apology, don’t you think?” it was a pathetic excuse to get Shizuo alone, but still, he wasn’t wrong. “If he tries to kill me again, I’ll just lock him in here. Anyway, you better go, don’t want to keep Celty waiting, do you?”    
Shinra hesitated, but keeping Celty waiting and making her mad didn’t really appeal to him at all. “Okay, okay, you win. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Bye!” he started to leave halfway through, resulting in him having to shout the last part.    
Izaya waved lazily and shut the door behind him.

 

He turned back to Shizuo who was leant sloppily against the arm of his tatty couch. His breathing was steady, so that was good. He put the apartment keys on the coffee table, pausing before moving to sit beside Shizuo. He pushed the blonde to lean backwards instead of sideways to get a better look at his chest. The blood there had dried and scabbed over already. He hummed to himself and decided that removing Shizuo’s shirt would be a good idea, and hopefully would wake him up.   
  
After a few failed attempts at tugging the shirt by it’s sleeves, Izaya pouted and assumed a new position for a better angle. Of course that meant on Shizuo’s lap.

Which promptly woke him up. While Izaya’s hands were still planted firmly on his shirt.

 

Shizuo responded only with stunned silence before the image of his prey from just a few hours prior atop him registered in his mind. “What the--” he jerked suddenly and pushed Izaya off of him. “What the fuck are you doing in my apartment?!” he demanded. “And why were you on top of me!?”

 

Izaya landed harshly on his bottom, glaring at the blonde. He stood up slowly. “Now Shizuo, that’s no way to treat your  _ soulmate _ , is it? I know you’re mad at me but… Shinra’s gone, you don’t have to keep up this act anymore, geez.”    
  


Shizuo scoffed and growled out his next words, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Now get out before I  _ throw  _ you out of my  _ damn window _ .”

 

Izaya froze.


End file.
